Third Coming
by slashyslashyfanfic
Summary: Brian Cox and Stephen Fry, the third instalment in their torrid and enthralling love affair.


Brian and Stephen: The Third Coming  
>Dedicated to .com

For as long as Brian could remember, he had watched the stars and dreamt about what it would be like in space; seeing all of the beautiful atmospheric happenings around him. And now, he had the chance to go, to see them for real! The chance was firmly in his grasp, and all he had to do was to take it.  
>But this meant leaving his beloved behind. Brian's heart throbbed painfully every time that they were separated, Stephen meant so much to him. He was a part of him, and he had always longed for him. Their attraction was so much more than purely sexual - it had a deep underlying presence that not even they could begin to understand, only adhere to. Their need for each other was simply electric. Brian's pulse would quicken, his heart would race, and his stomach would flutter whenever they were in close proximity to one another. He knew not if this was love - at least it wasn't yet. But he was sure it was going somewhere exciting, and it was going there fast.<p>

There was no doubt about it, he had to go. People would kill for the opportunity to go into space. He had dreamt about it since he was just twelve years old, yearning to reach for those stars, to see them up close for real.

But he couldn't ignore the feeling deep in his stomach.

He was going to have to leave Stephen for a whole year.

So that was why they were meeting that night, to affirm their undying adoration, their love, whatever is was. Their electric physical and mental need for one another. To say goodbye the only way they knew how.  
>Stephen received a message at precisely 8:32 in the evening, asking to meet at the anti-gravity simulator, and he left instantly. There was a sense of earnestness, of immediacy in the text that told him Brian needed him right away.<br>It was going to be explosive. His skin was prickling with excitement and his pulse was quickening.  
>Stephen waited in the centre of the large room, clutching a box of assorted condoms, lube and mince pies in his slightly sweaty palms.<br>Brian walked in, starlight and destiny dancing in his watery eyes (he had just been for a medical, things had been probed). Suddenly, all the the tension and breath left Stephen at the very sight of Brian.  
>"Stephen, you came!"<br>Stephen looked at the floor, a wry smile gracing his face, "I sure hope to at some point."  
>Brian chuckled as he walked over to Stephen. He took a deep breath and explained the situation. Stephen patiently waited for Brian to finish. His face was emotionless, but inside his heart sank.<p>

"I hope you can understand," said Brian, looking forlornly down at his feet.  
>Stephen took several steps toward Brian, stopping just centimetres from his face.<br>Gently, he lifted Brian's chin with his fingertips and stared deep into his eyes. Like black holes, they were mysterious and seemingly endless.

"I don't like it. Do what you need to do, but just know that I will always be here, waiting for you, forever."

It was all Brian needed. Quietly exhaling, he broke away from Stephen and walked over to the control panel. He smiled and turned the anti-gravity on.

And all at once, the weight of their impending separation, and star-crossed love, was lifted.

The feeling was euphoric. For a few moments, they closed their eyes and just floated. Then Brian grabbed Stephen's shirt, playfully but lovingly pulling him towards himself.

He began to caress every part of Stephen's torso, and they floated for what seemed like an eternity. Stephen inched closer, floating towards Brian as their eyes locked until they bumped their foreheads together.

"I don't want you to go," Stephen gently whispered into Brian's ear.  
>Brian simply ran his hands though Stephen's hair, and pressed their lips together. Stephen made a delighted noise and proceeded. It started out slow and languid, mapping out each other's mouths, the rhythmic pull and push of their tongues. Brian sucked on Stephen's tongue, a mocking imitation of what they would be doing later. They deepened the kiss and it became more frantic, nibbling and sucking everywhere. Brian pulled back and moved over to Stephen's ear and breathed hotly into it, "I want to fuck you right here. Right now."<br>Stephen moaned in consent and pushed his hips on Brian's, eliciting a throaty moan from both of them.

They kissed each other, only breaking to pull Brian's top over his head.  
>Sex in anti-gravity is not easy, in fact there are all kinds of obstacles to overcome. To begin with there is the risk of low blood pressure, and so half hearted (literally) erections, then there is the matter of grounding, sex without anything to hold onto or push against is nigh on impossible.<br>But that was no kind of deterrent.  
>Stephen dragged his lips down the column of Brian's neck, before nipping and suckling on the junction above his collarbone. Brian whimpered and pushed back into Stephen's touch. Stephen bit down hard on the joining between his jawbone and neck and sucked a red mark into it.<br>Brian let out something between a choke and a moan, a sound so utterly wanton and broken, if he wasn't so far gone he'd feel completely humiliated. He began to grind against Stephen, with roughly the same pattern as a x2+y2=25 graph.  
>Stephen growled, moving a hand down to grip Brian's arse, pulling him closer, anchoring them in the endearing weightlessness of anti gravity. He wanted it rough, real, the way they never usually could because they couldn't risk their superiors or colleagues seeing the marks (Alan Davies could be such a bitch sometimes). That day was the exception though, tomorrow they would be parted forever. He bit down hard on Brian's shoulder trying to draw a reaction, push him over the edge, force the generally vanilla and bookish man to let go.<p>

Brain gasped, like when a vacuum is broken in deep space, and all air is forced out. He fixed his legs around Stephen's waist, holding on tightly like a giant electromagnet to a ferrous metal, or electrons being drawn towards a positively charged nucleus.

They felt each other through their clothes, desperate strain against Brian's jeans, and Stephen's tight weave linen trousers (Stephen doesn't enjoy shopping, and wears clothes which make most people shudder in fear, they are generally possessed by evil spirits and creatures from the deep (bit like his penis)).

They both shuddered at the sensation, Brian groped desperately in the general direction of Stephen's giant sea-monster member, eyes nearly rolling back into his head as he realised just how much like a boiling tube it was.

Brian had always been turned on by science apparatus, and the fact that Stephen's glorious penis was so much like that treasured and vital part of the experimental equipment sent shivers of arousal down his spine.  
>Stephen grinned when he saw the effect the sheer feel of him was having on his beloved astrophysicist. "Tibi similis? Intra vos vultis esse? Te meretrix stargazing." he breathed huskily into Brian's ear. The gruff roughness of his voice sent lust coursing through his veins and his hips twitched.<br>Brian didn't have a fucking idea what the hell it was Stephen had said, but he looked up at his partner with lust-filled eyes, grabbing onto his belt as he began to drift away with the effects of conserved momentum and energy transfer. "I love it when you speak Latin to me."

And he did, there was just something about a language that hadn't been spoken for centuries, and used to be spoken by tyrannical dictators that really made Brian horny.

Grounding himself by winding his hands through Stephen's hair, Brian finally managed to release Stephen's cock.

For a moment his breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of it, it reminded him of the periodic table, electromagnetic field diagrams, and Cepheid variable graphs.

Now, Brian is a scientific man, and to be honest the logistics and realities of anti-gravity sex had intrigued and fascinated him for many years. Unfortunately the International Science Board had yet to fund the extensive research program he had planned into the matter.

"Want you, I am so drawn to you. Like fucking oppositely charged particles."  
>Steven growled in his ear, "I am the electron to your proton."<p>

This sort of annoyed Brian, because no matter how attracted electrons and protons were, it was rare that they would ever collide or touch, and if they did it was usually brief. It brought back all the feelings from the reality of their separation.  
>As if to prevent him from ever having to leave him, Brian grabbed Stephen's cock firmly in his slightly sweaty palm.<p>

Stephen thought about the ions and fluid from Brian's body against his skin, and thought about ostriches. An unusual thought process, but you see ostriches share salt ions to preserve their young and as a bonding ritual, so it's totally normal for a guy like Stephen to be thinking about ostriches during sex.

Although for most people it'd be a turn off.

Still, despite these ostrich-y thoughts, Stephen bucked against Brian's hand.

Because they were in anti-gravity, however, this sent them flying across the room.  
>For some time they drifted across the vast space, sweaty, slightly fat lined middle-aged-man limbs intertwined.<br>It would have made a beautiful ballet were it set to music.

To replace the absent music, Stephen hummed in Brian's ear. Brian was too uncultured to place it, but it sounded a bit like Beethoven's Fifth.

Really it's quite rude to hum at someone when they're trying to give you a hand-job.

Brian expresses his feelings about this breach of hand-job etiquette by pushing Stephen up against the wall, using his arms and legs to anchor them there, a bit like a frog on a biology cutting table.

Reaching into the space (although not the vacuum type, they'd both be boiled and dying were it proper space) between them, Brian begins jacking Stephen off.

"Oh, Brian, oh, yes", Stephen chanted as he thrust like a horny animal, thrusting into Brian's hand.

"Give me some mince pie sugar!" shouted Brian, and he engulfed Stephen's penis with his big ape like fist.

And Stephen came, with a desperate, animalistic shout. His hips stuttered uncontrollably, as he was mercilessly milked by Brian. Brian eyed the mince pie sugar that had spurted out of Stephen's sea monster, raised a hand and caught a droplet on his finger.

Stephen had collapsed over Brian. Brian observed the colour of Stephen's ejaculate, and noted how much it looked like lime water once carbon dioxide has been dissolved into it, he raised the sample of it to his mouth, and tasted it _**FOR SCIENCE**_**  
><strong>Stephen vigorously gripped Brian's shoulders and pushed him into a wall.

"My turn," murmured Stephen into Brian's ear  
>Stephen flipped him round and began to massage his back with his supple hands.<br>"Yes, my extensive knowledge includes that of the nervous system. I know exactly how to tantalise your every limb and extremity."

Brian shivered with anticipation and pleasure. Contrary to popular male opinion, he loved foreplay.

The day he met Stephen was a sad day for the global female population.

Using the Godtiss given powers invested on him by the spirits of Einstein and Nobel, he summoned a tube of lube from the various sexual toys floating around the room.  
>He uncapped it with his teeth, grinning at the pungent taste of mince pie.<p>

Brian knew him so well.

He dribbled the mince-pie lube over his long distal phalanges and prepared Brian thoroughly, thinking about how the men who prepare pot holes generally make them larger before they fill them.

After sufficient stretching of the anal sphincter, Stephen smashed his erect penis into Brian's black hole.

Stephen thrust with free abandon, screaming "Oh Fortuna" at the top of his lungs. (.com/watch?v=BNWpZ-Y_KvU)

Brian was well used to this kind of treatment by now, and even managed to join in somewhat with the soprano part, interspersed with needy moans. As Stephen reached the second verse he reached around and grasped Brian's cock in his hand, entranced by romantic ideals of simultaneous orgasms. Brian snapped his hips in time with his operatic exclamations. Brian moaned lustily, he had long learnt to love the opera.

Pumping his hand in time as HE SANG, Brian came shouting, "OOOOOHHHH   
><br>yesSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SSEEEEEEEEMTTTTTUUUSSS MALAS, OH FORTUNIS, METAS CRUMA COOMMMBBBLIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

Stephen's hip spasms became steadily more uncontrolled, and his orgasm washed over him like waves after diffracting in a similar sized as the wavelength harbour.

Stephen reached over and wound his long, gibbon-like extended phalanges around Brian's hand. Brian floated there in a post orgasmic haze murmuring the hormones and their chemical synthesis that were running through his bloodstream at that moment, "Oxytocin, C43 H66 N12 O12 S 2, serotonin, C 10 H 12 N 2 O-"

Stephen smiled fondly, this was a particular habit of Brian's which he found not only endearing, but incredibly erotic.

There is nothing more erotic than chemical formulas.

At the window was Rupert Graves.  
>He got his cock out and everything was beautiful and nothing hurt (Rupert enjoys getting his cock out, he insists it happens in ever film he plays in. In fact, during the next season of Sherlock it happens 5.3 times). Rupert's cock is like aid work, puppies, and hippies, it cures the world and makes everything better.<p>

Reluctantly, Stephen pulled his flaccid penis out of Brian's rectum.

However, because of the motion that this hip wiggling/thrusting maneuver produced, Stephen flew across the room.  
>"MY SEA MONSTER!" yelled Brian, both at the loss of cock, and the sight of his soul mate zooming across the anti-gravity suite.<p>

Brian turned to look at Stephen, producing a pirouette that could be compared to a Russian ballet trained 32 year old obese male.

Their eyes met, from across the room, and in that moment they both realised that this was their last night together, Brian's last night on Earth.  
>They both began to weep bitterly.<p>

It's very hard to cry in anti-gravity. It goes all globule-y and floats around.  
>One of Brian's tears floated over to Stephen, and the older man caught it on his tongue.<br>Which made Brian cry even more, he'd never been more jealous of his bodily fluids in his entire life (except that one time in Czechoslovakia). That little drop of H2O and dissolved salts was going to be inside Stephen until it was metabolised and removed from his system.  
>This was something that he couldn't do, and it made him very sad. (Unless he were to kill himself and encourage Stephen to eat him. But that is generally frowned upon in civilised Western society.)<p>

"_Don't cry, my possum!" _cried Stephen, flailing dramatically as he tried to swim towards his lover.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO STEPHEN! I SHALL MISS YOU SO. YOUR MIND, YOUR MANNERISMS, _**YOUR BEAUTIFUL COCK, FILLING ME SO WONDERFULLY!" **_

Stephen sighed, "That's why they invented dildos my dear..."  
>He paused a second to consider the history of dildos, surprised that Brian did not realise their place in modern society and how they could easily serve their purpose whilst he was separated from him.<p>

"What if I don't want a dildo...what if I want you?" growled Brian, the lust of a thousand Star Wars geeks watching the Princess Leia in a bikini bit burning in his eyes.

"You have to go my dear, I accepted long ago that your love for burning balls of hydrogen and barren rocky moonscapes outweighed your love for my sea monster."

"Stephen, no-" began Brian.

"Don't worry Brian, I understand. Stars _are_ sexy. But I will wait for you, for as long as it takes. And then, when you return, I shall marry you, and you can bear my sea-monsterling children."

"Stephen you do know that's not biologically-"  
>"No! I won't hear it. I will impregnate you and we can be together forever."<br>"That's actually kind of freaky."

An awkward silence pervaded the room.

"Well...I'd best be off then. You know, rockets to catch."  
>"N- you can't. You can't leave my massive bear cock. I need you to ride it every day."<br>"Stephen...you know I can't do that. As much as my lewd body craves your massive bear cock, I need to go."

"But Brian, before you go  
>I FORGOT TO SAY OUT LOUD<br>HOW BEAUTIFUL YOU REALLY ARE TO ME  
>I CAN'T BE WITHOUT-"<p>

"Not the time Stephen"  
>"Sorry...but, BABY, YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHE-"<br>"BRIAN, YOU KNOW I HATE ONE DIRECTION'S PATHETIC MISOGYNISTIC LYRICS...but I still love you and I will miss you."  
>After one meaningful gaze, filled to bursting with adoration and Liebig condensers, Brian switched off the anti-gravity and they fell to the floor.<p>

Stephen pulled Brian into a bruising kiss, blood spurted from their lip capillaries as if they had just kissed Benedict Cumberbatch on the cheek, and a sense of mild annoyance at their impending abstinence filled the air.

Brian looked down, "Goodbye Stephen, goodbye sea-monster."  
>Stephen nodded, "Goodbye my stargazing whore."<p>

And they parted.


End file.
